From across the street
by Cluckster
Summary: Every Thursday, precisely at noon, Kunzite must sit in a cafe and drink a coffee he hates. One shot. Complete.


AN:

Hello all!

Like I said, I have a few completed one shots saved. This one was one of the first ones I ever wrote, and you can tell cuz it's _ALL_ over the place. Starts off really angsty, goes into straight up silly, ends really randomly. I tried reworking it a thousand times to help it flow better or even make sense, but alas, it is what it is.

I'm posting it simply because Minako and Kunzite deserve more stories!

I own nothing.

Kael didn't like coffee. It was bitter and it yellowed his teeth. He didn't like caffeine in his system, he preferred living a healthier lifestyle.

Unfortunately, the café he sat in every Thursday did not serve much else. And he needed to sit in the chair by the window every Thursday, precisely at noon. He had to sit there and pretend to like coffee because across the street, every Thursday, precisely at noon, she would arrive.

The girl with the golden hair and smile brighter than the sun itself. Light emanated from her every move.

Every Thursday at noon she would arrive at the small Arcade to join her friends for milkshakes and laughter. And Kael had to be there, had to watch her. He knew better than to approach. Even if she didn't remember his treachery, he did. She deserved so much better than him, regardless of what they had once shared a thousand years ago.

He would never approach her, but he was not strong enough to stay away from her completely. He was weak and he detested it. If he were a stronger man he would leave the country. She didn't need him, she was as strong as she was back then. Stronger, even, with the freedom granted to her and her sisters.

Someday he would build the courage to leave and never look back. But until then, he would sip his bitter coffee and stare out the window and into the arcade where she laughed open mouthed while the others threw their fries at her.

He recognized her spirit had only grown brighter, stronger, with the freedom to be herself. His heart clenched in happiness for her. She had always held too much of herself back. So few had the honor to see the silly girl behind the fierce warrior. Even he had only glimpsed this hidden persona a few times a thousand years ago, and those were still his most treasured memories.

In the dead of night, when he laid awake, fearful of what nightmares may come should he close his eyes, he thought of her laughing, mischievous face. He thought of the shrill laughter, unbecoming of a lady, that made him consider her insane. He smiled to himself even now, remembering his disdain for her in the beginning. How foolish he was not to see how deeply he was falling in love with her from the very start.

That silly girl no longer had to hide. She could laugh today. And she did. Often.

That was why he would never approach her. He did not need to mar her heart with painful memories of what once was.

He finished his coffee, laid a few dollars on the table, and exited the café. Someday, he knew, he would have the strength to leave her to her happiness completely.

"Is he still there, Mina?" the pigtailed blonde asked her friend.

"He just left" Minako replied folornly.

"What an idiot! To think that you don't know he's there! You can sure pick 'em, Meens." Rei sometimes really didn't have a filter.

"Rei! Don't listen to her, girl. I'm sure he's just doesn't have his memories back yet."

"I'm not sure about that, Mako. My readings show the same energy that we emit. He has his memories, perhaps not intact, but as much as we do, at least." Ever the scientist, Ami had scanned the white haired weekly for not just her friend, but for research purposes as well.

"Then, I don't understand. If he remembers, why does he stay away?" Usagi pulled on her own pigtails in frustration.

"Come on, Odango Atama! It's so obvious!"

"Say that to my face, Rei!"

"Odango! Odango! Odan-"

"Will you two stop it?!" cried Makoto.

"Ow! Usa!! Let go!"

"No! Take it back!"

"Oh, please, girls. You're causing a scene!"

"Ami, stop acting like you're not sitting at this table and pry Usa's fingers from Rei's hair!" Makoto being squished in the corner by the two wrestling teenagers was reaching her patience limit.

"Take it back!"

"You dumb blonde! Let go!"

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Now, sit down or I'll make sure you both get frostbite next time."

"Damn, Ami."

"Don't curse, Mako."

"Mina! Stop laughing! It's not funny! You know I hate it when she calls me that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Usa! But you should have seen your faces!" Minako could hardly get the sentence out through her chortles.

"Whatever! But if you're laughing, I guess that's better."

"Oh, we'll be fine, don't worry, Usa!" She tried reassuring her friend.

"I just wish he'd speak to you! I don't get why he won't come near you."

"Like, I said before Odan- Usagi... It's obvious. He's still too guilt ridden to face her."

"Guilt ridden?! That's crazy!" Makoto said surprised by Rei's statement.

"Mako's right, it's not like he betrayed us willingly. Our clearest memories are those of the end, it's only logical that his are too. He must know that he had no choice in the matter." Ami's logical brain couldn't understand Rei's meaning.

"That may very well be, but his aura is showing some major self-hatred" Rei explained.

The four girls looked at the priestess worriedly.

"The poor guy! Oh, Mina! What are you going to do? You should go over there and tell him it's okay! Then he'll look deep in your eyes, realize he's being stupid and then you'll both live happily ever after, just like me and Mamo-chan!"

"Aw, that's such a lovely thought, Usa. But this is something he needs to get over himself. He has to forgive himself before we can be together, and I can't rush that."

"But what if he doesn't get over it? What if he leaves?" Usagi began to nervously chew on her nail.

"If he tries to leave I'll chase him down, suckerpunch him, and drag him back! Don't you worry, girl!"

"Thanks, Mako" Minako replied snickering. "But, I can't force him to do anything he doesn't want to do."

"Unbelieveable! You are just as hard-headed as he is. You truly deserve each other."

"Rei…"

"Sorry, Ami." Rei leaned away from Ami fearing the ice senshi's temper, knowing it could sometimes rival her own.

"If that guy is anything like _my_ Kunzite, then his strong will, _or_ _hard headedness,_ will only last so long. Beneath all that stone lies a heart made of mush. He won't leave, he won't stay away forever. I just have to give him his space. He's like a an abused puppy learning to trust again. I just have to stay really still and and calm and show him that there's nothing to fear."

"Wow, Mina. You know, maybe I don't give your blonde head enough credit. That's incredibly mature of you. You've really grown."

"Thanks, Rei. I really appreciate that."

It was once again, noon on Thursday.

Four young ladies sat in an Arcade, sipping on milkshakes while a serious faced man sat across the street in a quiet cafe ignoring his coffee and gazing out the window waiting for the fifth member of the group to arrive.

The fifth member arrived a few minutes later and ordered a chocolate milkshake. When it arrived she grabbed the glass and calmly made her way out of the arcade. She walked herself and the quickly melting milkshake across the street, into the café. She walked to the window and to the man whose face almost didn't betray his shock and threw the contents of the glass in her hand on his face.

"LOVE ME!"

The milkshake covered man sighed deeply before he stood up. The young woman stood unwavering under his dripping, towering body, a furious look upon her face.

"I shouldn't-"

"No. Stop being stupid. Love. Me."

"Is this what you truly wish?"

She nodded once.

He offered her his hand. The blonde took it and walked out of the café a bright smile on her face.

"Mature my ass."

"Rei!!" three voices sounded across the street.


End file.
